Teste Deyvid 2
Top 50 Ultimate Naruto players Battle Point rankings in TAGAME Last Rank update: 11/15/2015. Last BattlePoint update: 12/07/2015. Creator: Deyvid Last Editor: xxx * - class="wikitable" style="text-align: center;" !No. - style="height:30px" 1 - style="height:30px" 2 - style="height:30px" 3 - style="height:30px" 4 - style="height:30px" 5 - style="height:30px" 6 - style="height:30px" 7 - style="height:30px" 8 - style="height:30px" 9 - style="height:30px" 10 - style="height:30px" 11 - style="height:30px" 12 - style="height:30px" 13 - style="height:30px" 14 - style="height:30px" 15 - style="height:30px" 16 - style="height:30px" 17 - style="height:30px" 18 - style="height:30px" 19 - style="height:30px" 20 - style="height:30px" 21 - style="height:30px" 22 - style="height:30px" 23 - style="height:30px" 24 - style="height:30px" 25 - style="height:30px" 26 - style="height:30px" 27 - style="height:30px" 28 - style="height:30px" 29 - style="height:30px" 30 - style="height:30px" 31 - style="height:30px" 32 - style="height:30px" 33 - style="height:30px" 34 - style="height:30px" 35 - style="height:30px" 36 - style="height:30px" 37 - style="height:30px" 38 - style="height:30px" 39 - style="height:30px" 40 - style="height:30px" 41 - style="height:30px" 42 - style="height:30px" 43 - style="height:30px" 44 - style="height:30px" 45 - style="height:30px" 46 - style="height:30px" 47 - style="height:30px" 48 - style="height:30px" 49 - style="height:30px" 50 } class="wikitable sortable" ! style="width:130px;" scope="column" Name ! style="width:110px;" scope="column" Server ! style="width:110px;" scope="column" Level ! style="width:130px;" scope="column" BattlePoint - Garkeliath S300-301 21.202.412 - style="height:30px" Kankkakatekoe S4-8 17.685.665 - style="height:30px" Deathscythe S106-107 17.161.252 - style="height:30px" SergioDamm S2 16.057.931 - style="height:30px" Tyyago S102-103 14.398.991 - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" XXXXX XXXX XXXXXX - style="height:30px" } } *Note: the Ranking is based on servers, to see the BP ranking click on "BattlePoint". *Checked Servers:- All Servers. Destaque para nicks * DragonFish 10000 Ouro 001 P.Atk 2500 P.Def 2000 S.Atk 2500 S.Def 2000 Velocidade 2500 HP 17500 DragonFish 10000 Ouro 002 P.Atk 2500 P.Def 2000 S.Atk 2500 S.Def 2000 Velocidade 2500 HP 17500 DragonFish 10000 Ouro 003 P.Atk 2500 P.Def 2000 S.Atk 2500 S.Def 2000 Velocidade 2500 HP 17500 Anjo Konan Força 200 (2.6) Chakra 200 (2.6) Agilidade 200 (3.0) HP 400 (2.8) Warm Hinata Força 150 (2.7) Chakra 150 (2.3) Agilidade 150 (2.5) HP 500 (2.9) Toad Sage Força 300 (3.2) Chakra 300 (2.8) Agilidade 300 (2.6) HP 500 (2.8) Convocar Juubi Presente da Kyubi.png Convocar Juubi Retorno do Juubi.png |-| Atualize o Ranking Ninja= Atualizar o Ranking Ninja (Primeira aba do Evento) Você compra um dos pacotes de: - Pacote 2= Texto 2 - Pacote 3= Texto 3 - }} 1000 ouro 2000 ouro 5000 ouro Você vai receber TODOS os pacote do valor que você escolheu (não é sorteio), porém só vai poder abrir o pacote quando estiver no nível que o pacote determina por exemplo: sou LV 74 comprei o pacote do LV 75 só vou poder abrir o pacote quando atingir o LV 75 Vale apena lembrar que um pacote vai sempre estar dentro de outro, quando você abrir um pacote vai receber o do lv seguinte e assim por diante até receber todos o que você comprou. (prints dos pacotes etc...) |-| Fundo de Crescimento= Segunda aba do evento se chama Fundo de Crescimento '''ou como populariamente o chamam GATO Essa é a parte mais facil de entender, você compra um daqueles gatos no valor X e durante 20 dias você recebera o valor Y. Ao comprar um gato você receberá premios, muito bons dependendo do gato que você comprar, quanto maior o valor, melhor vão ser os premios que você vai receber ao comprar Valores dos gatos (os valores mudam toda a edição e podem vir a devolver cupom invés de gold): 1° investe 2000 recebe 4000 2° investe 4000 recebe 8000 3° investe 8000 recebe 16000 4° investe 20000 recebe 40000 5° investe 40000 recebe 80000 |-| Os Cinco Paises Shinobi= Terceira aba do evento é chamada de ''Os cinco paises Shinobis'' ou '''Torres: As torres funcionam de maneira parecida com o caça níquel porém não precisa fazer recarga pra ativar mas o lucro também é menor. nessa edição o valor recebido após ser investido nas torres também é gold. v alores das torres (atualmente muda de edição para edição) 1° investe 100 valor minimo 110 máximo 150 2° investe 500 valor minimo 550 máximo 900 3° investe 1000 valor minimo 1100 máximo 2000 4° investe 3000 valor minimo 3150 máximo 7500 5° investe 5000 valor minimo 5500 máximo 15000 O gold ou cupom (dependendo da edição) é devolvido na hora